Such a wind turbine is known, for example, from WO 2010/015674 A2. This type of wind turbine, which uses outside air to cool the waste heat generating equipment inside the tower, is not well adapted for certain environments, and in particular environments where the outside air is very humid and/or salty, such as marine environments. In such an environment, the humidity and salt entering the tower as part of the outside air lead to corrosion inside the tower, with the corresponding risk of a breakdown of the wind turbine.
In order to solve this problem, WO 2010/015674 A2 teaches the use of additional filters, heaters, dehumidifiers and the like or even the use of two separate air circuits with a heat exchanger.
However, the solutions taught by WO 2010/015674 A2 are complex, costly and consume a lot of energy.
WO 2010/142263 A2 discloses a wind turbine featuring recirculation of a cooling stream.
EP 1 736 665 A2 discloses a wind turbine tower with a dehumidifier having an inlet and an outlet extending through the tower wall. The inlet and the outlet are used for guiding regeneration air in the form of a regeneration air current through the dehumidifier. Air inside the tower is circulated in the form of a process air current separate from the regeneration air current.